Noches de Bar
by fanaoko1
Summary: Un inesperado encuentro en una noche de viernes y tres juegos que determinaran la victoria ¿Quien ganará?


**Noches de Bar**

Entro al bar contra su voluntad. Una parte de él le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas dar un paso atrás y arrastrase hacia su cama para descansar unas merecidas horas, pero Hakuba podía ser muy persuasivo cuando quería.

-Alégrate Kuroba- trató de animar a su amigo- aquí sirven muy buenos tragos y tiene un gran ambiente- afirmó mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas vacías.

-Me arrastraste en contra mi voluntad- le recordó analizando el lugar. Tenía un estilo bastante juvenil, algo que nunca imaginó en su compañero de la escuela. El bar estaba repleto de personas, la música era buena y pese a la juventud de los comensales el ambiente no era abrumador- Nunca pensé que te gustase este tipo de lugares- confesó. El joven detective solo atinó a sonreír por el asertivo comentario.

-Hattori y Kudo deberían llegar en cualquier momento- el mago asintió desinteresadamente- Vuelvo en un minuto, espérame aquí y no causes problemas- lo amenazó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y qué se supone que podría hacer?- le preguntó medio divertido mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. El detective miró el cielo en busca de paciencia.

-Te conozco Kuroba, cuando te aburres sueles hacer de las tuyas- ajeno al comentario, Kaito comenzó a analizar a las personas a su alrededor, después de todo era un observador innato y parte de su pasado trabajo nocturno consistía en estudiar las conductas de sus "victimas". Había todo tipo de personas, desde los ruidosos amigos que se juntaban a beber y jugar, hasta los que iban directamente a ligar a una persona para no pasar la noche solos y calentar un poco su cama.

-Aburrido- suspiró amargamente mientras miraba el reloj con impaciencia- Tal vez aún puedo escapar.

-Hola encanto ¿Estas solo? – la voz de una mujer sonó a su costado. Miró de reojo a la joven que llevaba un corto y atrevido vestido y los labios demasiado pintados para su gusto.

Con el ceño fruncido pero incapaz de ser grosero con una mujer respondió- Estoy esperando unos amigos, deberían llegar en cualquier momento- _Por favor que se largue_\- pensó desesperadamente.

-¿Y que te parece si tomamos algo mientras esperas?- insistió melosamente sobre su hombro. El instinto del mago le dijo que corriese y se alejase de esa atrevida mujer antes de cometer una estupidez.

-Lo siento, tal vez en otra ocasión- se arrastró del asiento con rapidez y se dirigió a la barra en busca de cualquier bebida que alivianara su mal humor – Esto está demasiado lleno- se quejó con frustración al ver que nadie lo atendía- Aggg- Se impulsó lentamente entre la multitud hasta llegar al pasillo del baño.

-Oye tu- escuchó que la voz de una mujer lo llamaba por detrás- Oye… disculpa- de pronto un suave tirón en su brazo lo hizo detenerse.

\- _¡No de nuevo! -_ Molesto con el intruso, se volteó con violencia y chocó con unos grandes ojos azules que lo miraban expectante-¿Qué quieres?- sus modales tan bien inculcado se despidieron de él. La joven impresionada y sin entender su reacción abrió los ojos desconcertada- déjame adivinar preciosa- habló con arrogancia mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro- ¿Quieres invitarme un trago o es que acaso prefieres que te lo invite yo? Vamos no seas tímida – la joven lejos de sonrojarse o alejarse alzó la mirada con furia y puso los brazos como jarras. Kaito espera con eso espantarla, pero su posición de defensa fue contradictorio.

-Escucha con atención cretino- Kaito pestañó incrédulo por el insulto- No sé cual sea tu maldito problema, pero yo solo vine a devolverte esto- con fuerza le arrojó el pequeño objeto al pecho que el mago atrapó sin dificultad. Aún con el ceño fruncido bajó la mirada preguntándose cual era el problema con la joven.

-¿Mi billetera?- suspiró entre avergonzado y sorprendido.

-Si, tu billetera imbécil- respondió antes de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud. Kaito al entender su desliz trató de alcanzar a la desconocida, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron.

-Aquí estas Kuroba- Hattori lo abrazó por los hombros con compañerismo- Te estábamos buscando.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? – Kudo lo cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

-Nada que te importe- bufó molesto mientras buscaba entre el gentío a la castaña de ojos bonitos - ¿_Ojos bonitos?_ \- sacudió la cabeza molesto consigo mismo y con el mundo. Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

-Como tu digas- sonrió bufón Kudo- Ahí esta Hakuba- todos se acercaron a la mesa donde el inglés los esperaba.

-¿Dónde estabas Kuroba? ¿Haciendo alguna travesura? – lo miró con sospecha

-Fui por un trago, pero la barra estaba muy llena- se quejó mientras tomaba asiento- ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?- se cruzó de brazos en modo defensivo.

-Una amiga me lo recomendó- se rascó la mejilla con un leve tinte rojo.

-¿Una amiga?- preguntó curioso el mago con la primera sonrisa de la noche - ¿Dónde la conociste?

-Nos conocimos en el pre policial cuando estaba en secundaria- respondió con simpleza, mientras el mago arrugaba la nariz. Si la chica era policía seguramente era aburrida y sin gracia - Si no me equivoco, ella tiene turno esta noche.

-¿Eso quiere decir que trabaja aquí?- Kudo alzó la mirada instintivamente a las meseras del lugar.

\- Así es. Le dije que vendría con unos amigos, no me extrañaría que apareciese en cualquier minuto- todos lo miraron con diversión y sin demora las bromas comenzaron, después de unos minutos conversando el mago sin querer volvió a buscar a la desconocida. Un poco avergonzado con su conducta no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su poca caballerosidad.

-Lamento la demora, hoy estamos llenos- la voz de una suave voz llamó la atención de los jóvenes.

-Aoko- san- Hakuba sonrió feliz y como un caballero inglés se levantó de su asiento para saludarla apropiadamente.

-¡Saguru- kun! – con una sonrisa la joven lo recibió con afecto mientras lo abrazaba- Que alegría que vinieses- todos en la mesa se quedaron sorprendidos con la afable relación entre la japonesa y el rubio, en especial el mago que al reconocerla, no pudo más que esperar lo inevitable con amargura.

-_Oh no, por favor , por favor, que no sea su amiga de la escuela-_ rogó al cielo mientras trataba de esconder su vergüenza- _Cualquier chica menos ella. Hakuba me va a matar_.

-Déjame presentarte a mis amigos. Ellos son Hattori, Kudo y Kuroba… - a medida que pasaba por los nuevos rostros sonreía con amabilidad, hasta que al reconocer el último su sonrisa cayó al piso.

-¡¿Tu?!- Bufó molesta al sonrojado rostro del mago- ¿Eres amigo de este idiota?- todos en la mesa quedaron estupefactos con el cambio de actitud de la joven. De un segundo a otro, pasó de un estado de completa dulzura hasta uno de evidente furia.

-¿A quien le dices idiota mocosa?- automáticamente el mago se puso de pie y se defendió aún con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas. Al estar pasado junto a ella, pudo apreciar por primera vez lo pequeña que era junto a él, aunque su estatura se compensaba con sus brillantes y desafiantes ojos que no se dejaban intimidar.

-¿Mocosa?- preguntó indignada formando un puchero- Prefiero ser una mocosa antes que un ególatra mal educado como tú- alzó su nariz con orgullo. Todos en la mesa comenzaron a reírse ante la caída de mandíbula del mago. Jamás en toda su corta vida una mujer lo había insultado y humillado de esa forma y mucho menos ante sus amigos. Una parte de él sabia que se lo merecía, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- finalmente alguien en la mesa se atrevió a preguntar.

-Yo no diría exactamente eso- escupió la muchacha- Y prefiero que siga así- dirigió una última mirada furiosa al castaño de pelo desordenado antes de enfrentarse al grupo.

El mago la miró indignado- _¿Quién se cree que es esta niña? - _pensó apretando la mandíbula- Con ese mal humor no entiendo como este lugar tiene clientes- se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados.

La joven lo ignoró por completo antes de volver su rostro- Como sea- volvió a sonreí con amabilidad- Este es el menú de cócteles – se los mostró con tranquilidad- ¿Hay alguno que sea de su preferencia? – los hombres pidieron, unos más felices que otros, antes que la mesera se retirase a buscar su orden.

-¿Pero qué diablos le hiciste a esa chica?- Hattori preguntó entre risotadas- por un segundo creí que te mataría.

-Si Kuroba explica- Hakuba lo miró realmente preocupado.

-¿Es que acaso ella no me pudo hacer algo a mí?- preguntó indignado por la poca confianza de sus amigos. Todos se miraron a las caras antes de comenzar a reír escandalosamente.

-Di la verdad amigo mío- Kudo insistió. El mago bufó molesto antes de reclinarse en su asiento.

-No diré nada- se cruzó de brazos molesto. Inevitablemente, todos comenzaron a elaborar teorías, cada una más ridícula que la anterior, haciéndolos reír una y otra vez a costillas del mago.

Kaito los ignoró sin problemas mientras buscaba con la mirada a la tal Aoko. Ahora que la observaba mejor, la chica no era nada de fea, todo lo contrario. Se movía con agilidad y gracia por el local sin perder su hermosa sonrisa. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas blancas y una simple polera del mismo color con el logo de alguna banda de rock que desconocía. Su cabello desordenado complementaba su look despreocupado a la perfección, haciendo que llamase la atención de los hombres que la rodeasen sin que ella se diese cuenta_\- ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Ni que fuera la gran cosa. He visto mujeres mucho más impresionantes_\- se regañó al ser consciente de como seguía cada uno de sus pasos. Tratando de distraerse, sus ojos siguieron vagando por el lugar y de a poco comenzó a apreciarlo hasta llegar nuevamente a la mesa donde estaban conversando.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu amiga?- por primera vez el mago habló y mostró curiosidad.

-Nakamori Aoko – Hattori se burló- hemos estado hablando de ella todo este rato- con una sonrisa lobuna miró a sus amigos- Creo que eso descarta la última teoría- Lamentándose completamente por no haber escuchado frunció levemente la boca antes de formar nuevamente su póker face.

-Que no se sepa su nombre no significa nada- comentó en el mismo tono Shinichi. Hakuba suspiró frustrado, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¿Teoría? ¿Qué teoría? - preguntó inseguro.

-Ya sabes… tu y ella- Hattori movió las cejas sugestivamente dando a entender la indirecta. Kaito se sonrojó violentamente y miró con miedo el aura asesina del detective inglés.

-No ha tenido tanta suerte- se burló la castaña que regresaba con sus bebidas. El mago la miró enojado, el rubio aliviado y los otros dos solo se rieron con disimulo- aquí tienen su orden- las acomodó con rapidez y una sonrisa fingida. Era bastante obvio que el comentario la había incomodado y que esperaba con ansias retirarse.

-eso es un alivio- confesó en un suspiro el inglés. Aoko lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tan mujeriego es? – preguntó divertida la joven, pero antes de tener una respuesta el mago impactó su vaso vacío contra la mesa, después de bebérselo de un trago.

-¿Suerte?- la miró enojado- ¿De estar contigo? La única afortunada serías tú- exclamó arrogante.

-Oh por favor ¿Qué mujer con un poco de autoestima y decencia se ofrecería a pasar si quiera un minuto de su vida con un patán presumido como tú? – las risas de la mesa no se contuvieron.

-Pues varias preciosa- con una sonrisa gatuna se acercó y quedó a solo un paso de la joven de mirada brillante- Y no te culparía si quisieras intentarlo- los mofletes de la chica enrojecieron de la ira por el descaro del mago- _Se ve linda_ – un rápido pensamiento cruzó su mente sorprendiéndolo.

-Está bien, cálmense los dos- por fin Kudo intervino entre los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa amable- No es necesario pelear- trató de calmar sobre todo a la chica que por su posición defensiva, claramente estaba a un paso de golpear al mago con su bandeja hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-¡Aoko!- una chica con coletas la llamó haciendo que el rostro de la joven se suavizara- Otro cliente completó el cartón y desea desafiarte en los dardos- la castaña suspiró agotada y miró al cielo en busca de paciencia.

\- ¿Qué cliente? – preguntó un poco más duro de lo habitual mientras la recién llegada le indicaba al joven que la miraba esperanzado al final del salón.

-Entiendo- fingió una sonrisa de amabilidad- ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de esta mesa por mí? – le pidió antes de desaparecer y saludar con educación al cliente. Los detectives y el mago la observaron alejarse con curiosidad.

-Aquí- le joven de coletas llamó la atención de los muchachos que miraron sin comprender los cartones que ella les regalaba- Cuando algún cliente rellena todos los recuadros vacíos del cartón puede recibir alguno de los premios que se muestran atrás, solo y solo sí superan alguna de las tres pruebas- aclaró con amabilidad.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas?- preguntaron con curiosidad.

\- Pueden desafiar a cualquier persona del personal a un juego de dardos, a un juego de póker o de billar y a cambio, si ganan, podrían recibir tragos gratis, comida gratis o una fotografía graciosa con la persona que perdió- el mago sonrió astutamente.

-¿Qué tipo de foto?- preguntó con inocencia- _Que juego tan interesante_\- pensó mientras maquinaba un montón de planes en su cabeza.

\- De cualquier tipo que no involucre algo de mal gusto o inapropiado- respondió sonriendo con diversión- ¿Ves a ese chico que juega con Aoko? - el mago asintió.

-Esta es la tercera vez que la desafía- su miraba mostraba diversión- Y la última, ya que ha perdido en todas las competencias.

-¿y que es lo que quiere?- preguntó uno de los detectives.

-Sacarse una foto con ella dándole un beso en la mejilla- divertida miró el interés del joven de cabello desordenado que seguía los movimientos de su amiga a la distancia- Nunca ha ganado, pero tampoco se ha rendido – afirmó viendo como Aoko ganaba sin esfuerzo la competencia.

-Sigue teniendo buena puntería- Hakuba la miró con una sonrisa- ¿Tu eres Keiko- san? – la camarera le sonrió afirmando.

-Y tu debes ser Hakuba-kun, el detective amigo de Aoko- fue el turno del inglés de afirmar- Es un gusto conocerte, Aoko te tiene mucho cariño- el mago vio el intercambio con sospecha y una leve preocupación- Oh Aoko, felicidades por tu nueva victoria- le dijo a la recién llegada.

-Gracias- le sonrió con felicidad, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción- ¿Esos son los cartones de bar? - miró con sospecha a su amiga.

-Así es, pensé que a tus amigos les gustaría aceptar el desafío- Aoko observó el cartón en las manos de Hakuba con una sonrisa burlesca.

-No pensaras desafiarme ¿Verdad? – el inglés la miró con una ceja alzada- ambos sabemos que eso no va a resultar a tu favor, los juegos de bar no son lo "tuyo"- el joven contagiado de su buen humor recibió la broma con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, últimamente he tenido mucha práctica con Kuroba, en especial en el póker- el mago sin poderlo evitar sonrió con diversión al recordar lo fácil que había sido ganarle.

-oh ¿Así que Kuroba es bueno en el póker? – preguntó sin abandonar su sonrisa burlesca.

-Me atrevería a confesar que sería muy buen contrincante contra ti. Incluso pondría en duda quien ganaría- sin poderlo evitar, ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas curiosas y desafiantes.

-Eres muy malo Saguru, deberías tenerme más confianza- Aoko lo molestó – Como sea, debo volver al trabajo- se despidió con un gesto antes de marcharse.

-¿Esa chica y tu están saliendo?- Kudo preguntó mientras se servía otro trago.

-¿Aoko y yo?- preguntó extrañado el rubio- Claro que no- sonrió con sinceridad. El mago miró atentamente cada uno de los gestos del detective.

-¿No nos estas mintiendo?- fue el turno del moreno de cuestionarlo- parecen bastante cercanos.

\- Somos muy bueno amigos, eso es todo- algo dentro del mago respiró en paz- es como la hermana que no tuve y por eso soy muy sobre protector con ella- expresó con seriedad mientras veía al mago.

-Ey, que yo no le hecho nada- se defendió el mago- Lo prometo- su amigo suspiró satisfecho.

-Entonces…¿ya nos vas a decir que sucedió entre tú y Nakamori?- el joven resignado, miró a sus amigos.

-Está bien- aceptó tomando otro trago- Cuando llegamos…- Les contó la historia tan detalladamente como pudo para así evitar un malentendido. Después de escuchar con atención, las burlas llegaron sin falta y el mago se hundió avergonzado en su asiento, rogando por misericordia.

-Ahora entiendo por que te odia- dijo secándose una lágrima el moreno.

-Te lo mereces- lo molestó el rubio.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa- Kudo trató de subirle el ánimo- estoy seguro qué todo se arreglará si lo haces.

-¿Y crees que no lo intente? Eso iba a hacer antes que me humillara …esa chiquilla– apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa y sus amigos lo miraron con compasión.

-Aún así, debiste hacerla enojar mucho. Nunca en mi vida había visto que Aoko le hablase así a alguien- el detective dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Es un alivio que no tenga ese mal carácter todo el día- dijo con sarcasmo el mago.

-Usualmente es muy amable y comprensiva.

-Pues a mí no me parece.

-Estoy seguro qué debe existir una razón para ello- restándole importancia al asunto los jóvenes se pusieron al día, bromearon y bebieron hasta que el bar quedó casi vacío y el momento de partir llegó. Cada uno tomó caminos diferentes para volver a casa después de despedirse con la promesa de reunirse nuevamente en unos días.

* * *

Ya había pasado un día desde el encuentro de ambos castaños en ese extraño bar y sin poderlo evitar su mente regresaba una y otra vez a la castaña de hermosos ojos azules y brillante sonrisa.

-He visto mujeres mucho mejores- se repitió y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras caminaba por la calle. Furioso consigo mismo apresuró el paso, pero la fortuna no estaba de su lado y sin poderlo evitar chocó con una extraña, haciendo volar papeles en todas las direcciones producto del impacto

-*Cuanto lo siento, estaba distraído/a* – ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se apresuraban a recoger los papeles dispersos. La innata curiosidad de Kaito lo hizo ver en detalle las hojas.

-¡Estos dibujos son increíbles!- dijo extendiendo las hojas con un sonrisa.

-Gracias, eres muy amable…- de pronto los ojos de ambos chocaron.

-*¡¿Tu?!*- preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Kaito se quedó sin aliento al comprobar esos maravillosos ojos azules analizándolo.

-_Esos ojos_…- fue lo único que logró pensar- _Sus maravillosos ojos…-_ de pronto olvidó como hablar.

-Oh no puede ser- se quejó la joven quitándole de las manos sus dibujos- Dios debe estar castigándome- dispuesta a marcharse se puso de pie. Kaito de un segundo a otro dejó de ver azul y casi con miedo se puso de pie antes de perder esta nueva oportunidad. La joven trató de esquivar al joven, pero antes de huir, éste se puso enfrente a ella cortándole el paso.

-Espera ¿Nakamori? ¿Verdad? – la joven miró con sospecha los ojos esperanzados del mago.

-oh vaya, te acuerdas de mi nombre ¿Debería sentirme alagada? – preguntó arrugando la nariz con suavidad casi como si sintiera asco. Kaito, lejos de sentirse ofendido, sonrió por el gesto de la chica y la miró con diversión.

Aoko al ver que su evidente desagrado no lo espantó, sino que por el contrario, lo hizo sonreír, trató de alejarse de ese extraño joven, pero él nuevamente lo evitó con una sonrisa parecida a la de un depredador.

-¿Escapas?- le preguntó con un tono engatusador que por alguna razón en vez de sonrojarla o asustarla solo la hizo enfadar aún más. Levantó su mirada con orgullo mientras se mordía los labios de la frustración.

\- Déjame en paz Kuroba – finalmente exigió más calmada de lo que estaba en realidad.

-No pensé que recordaras mi nombre- sonrió feliz, dejando desconcertada a la joven por su repentino cambio de actitud.

-¿Tienes algún problema mental o algo?- preguntó sin tacto. El mago la miró con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa sin entender exactamente a que se refería- Eres completamente diferente al hombre de ayer en la noche en el bar…¿tal vez bipolar o retraso mental severo?- el joven rio de medio lado antes de defenderse.

-Y tu no has cambiado nada. Tanto en la noche como en el día eres una amargada- se burló sacándole la legua como si fuera un niño. Aoko frunció en ceño profundamente antes de golpearlo con su bolso en la cabeza haciendo que la carcajada del mago se apagara al instante. Kaito la miró con un puchero infantil haciendo que la joven sonriera victoriosa.

-Eres una salvaje – se quejó mientras se masajeaba el golpe. Aoko ya aburrida y cansada de las constantes ofensas por tercera vez trató de irse, solo que esta vez, el mago, en vez de detenerla, comenzó a seguirla.

-Oye…Nakamori – la llamó

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!- Detuvo su caminar abruptamente mientras ponía los brazos como jarras y lo miraba molesta.

-Bueno…yo- de pronto un inesperado nerviosismo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Realmente no estaba seguro porque había insistido en molestarla hasta este punto. Su plan original era pedirle una simple disculpa por lo de anoche, pero si lo hacía, después no tendría una excusa razonablemente creíble para verla. Además, un nuevo pasatiempo nació dentro de él. Hacer enojar a esa chica y sonrojarla era increíblemente adictivo, y no entendía porque, pero le gustaba.

-¿Si?- preguntó con impaciencia con esos profundos ojos azules que dejaron sin aliento al chico- "déjame adivinar precioso" – lo miró con burla- " ¿Quieres invitarme un trago o es que acaso prefieres que te lo invite yo? Vamos no seas tímido"- repitió la frase con la que se conocieron en el bar con bastante sarcasmo. Kaito al reconocerla suspiró avergonzado.

-Realmente puedo ser un idiota- confesó levemente apenado mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano. La joven sonrió divertida por primera vez mientras le daba la razón en silencio- Yo realmente quería disculparme, fui grosero, sé que no tienes razones para creerme, pero usualmente no soy así- la joven lo miró detenidamente evaluándolo antes de suspirar. Ella no era una persona rencorosa según lo que había dicho Hakuba. Era una chica amable y compresiva que lo perdonaría con rapidez, aunque tampoco la culparía si no aceptaba ese pobre intento de reivindicación, después de todo había sido grosero dos veces.

-Está bien- le sonrió con suavidad dejando estupefacto al mago- además… yo tampoco fui muy amable- confesó con un leve tinte rosado.

-_Sus emociones son como un libro abierto-_ pensó con descuido- Hoy hace frio ¿Qué te parece un café? – ofreció con una sonrisa fácil tratando de estirar su suerte.

-La verdad…- la joven desvió sus ojos claramente tratando de buscar una excusa que la alejara, pero el mago fue más rápido. Tal vez lo había perdonado, pero aún no estaba a gusto junto a él.

-Vamos- sujetó una de sus manos y la arrastró con él- Después de todo, sería muy descortés de tu parte, yo aún no te perdono por la humillación de ayer en la noche- Aoko se sonrojó brutalmente al escucharlo. Lo que el mago no pudo intuir, es si era de vergüenza por unir sus manos o si era por enojo, de cualquier forma, le gustó verla así.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Tu grandísimo…- de pronto un dedo del mago la hizo callar.

-shhh Nakamori-chan – los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente- Ayer Hakuba me dijo que eras una chica muy dulce incapaz de maldecir o insultar ¿No me harás cambiar de opinión? ¿verdad? - una sonrisa traviesa se deslizó por sus labios al mismo tiempo que la chica hacía rodar sus ojos y bufaba molesta.

-Saguru piensa así porque nunca me ha hecho molestar como tu- se defendió la joven.

-Eso suena un poco aburrido- dijo mientras volvían a caminar.

-¿Y tu encuentras divertido hacerme rabiar? – preguntó indignada mientras lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos.

-Tal vez- la miró divertido antes de pararse frente a una bonita cafetería. Aoko sonrió satisfecha.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar, los brownies son deliciosos- y por primera vez la vio sonreír inmensamente feliz por él y para él haciendo que su estómago se llenara de mariposas- que delicioso huele- exclamó feliz mientras deslizaba sus manos lejos, dejando un extraño vacío en el mago.

-¿Qué vas a pedir Kuroba-kun?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento frente a él en una pequeña mesa.

-A mí también me gustan los brownies de este lugar- confesó entes de tomar entre sus manos la carpeta de la joven y hojearla con confianza.

-Oye ¿Pero qué demonios estas haciendo? – el mago se rio despreocupadamente.

-Definitivamente Hakuba se equivoca- la joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en su respaldo- Eres muy buena maldiciendo e insultado a las personas. Algunos los llamarían un don- vio como la joven se sonrojaba y trataba disimularlo mirando el menú.

-Eres exasperante ¿Alguna vez te lo habían dicho? - Aoko lo miró mostrándose un poco molesta al ver como el mago seguía hojeando su carpeta llena de sus creaciones, incluso algunas que ella consideraba privadas- Kaito volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente.

-Eres muy buena ¿Por qué desperdicias este talento como policia? – preguntó impresionado ante el dibujo en carbón de un anciano.

Aoko abrió sus ojos sin comprender su palabras -No soy policía- el mago la miró con una ceja alzada- Estudio arte y estoy cursando último año en la universidad – aclaró arrebatándole de las manos su carpeta y suspirando con alivio el tenerla contra su pecho. Kaito alzo las cejas curioso por su arrebato y feliz con su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Eso es un alivio- la joven lo miró sin entender- Si fueses policía, sabrías técnicas de Karate o algo así y me habrías hecho añicos- Aoko al entender sonrió divertida.

-Mientras estaba en la escuela hice el pre- policial, pero no me gustó tanto como creí- confesó mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por hablar descuidadamente como un completo desconocido- Lo bueno de eso es que conocí a Saguru- Los ojos de Kaito se entrecerraron por un leve segundo antes de sonreír.

-¿Te gusta Hakuba?- sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Aoko pestañó tratando de digerir la pregunta antes de lanzar una carcajada llena de diversión.

-¿Saguru? Dios no. Es como el hermano que nunca tuve- le confirmó sin rastro de mentiras.

El mago suspiró inmensamente aliviado-Por cierto ¿A que tipo de artista le da vergüenza su propio arte? – preguntó divertido antes de hacer su pedido a la camarera que no dejaba de comérselo con la mirada.

-Hemos hablado demasiado de mí- Aoko expuso ignorando su pregunta mientras afirmaba su agarre a su carpeta- Dime algo que no sepa de ti Kuroba.

-Mi momento favorito de la semana es el viernes por la noche, me encanta todo lo que tenga chocolate y soy mago- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer entre sus dedos una hermosa rosa. Aoko pestañó impresionada por el inesperado truco y al igual que haría un niño pequeño su mano se acercó con lentitud hasta alcanzar su premio. Atesoró la flor con gentileza antes de mirar al mago.

-Me estas diciendo que si baño una hamburguesa en chocolate ¿Te la comerías? – el mago sonrió divertido por su inesperada pregunta. En un principio creyó que le preguntaría por su profesión, pero en vez de eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfrutó de la poca predictibilidad de una persona.

-Eso depende – fingió meditar la pregunta- ¿Cómo esta cocinada la carne? En lo personal me gusta bien cocida- Aoko rio de buena gana por su respuesta y de pronto el mago se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era hacerla reír y lo satisfactorio que era ser la razón.

-En ese caso ya van dos cosas que tenemos en común- aceptó la joven risueña.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad

-El gusto por el chocolate y la carne bien cocida- sonrió encantada mientras recibía encantada el pedido que traía la mesera. El mago compartió su alegría.

-Hakuba me dijo que estudiaron juntos en la academia

-Así es.

-¿Y como era él? Preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

-Exactamente igual que ahora. Un completo caballero inglés obsesionado con Sherlock Holmes y extremadamente popular entre las chicas- el mago bufó.

-¿Buscabas información jugosa?- lo miró con diversión- lamento decirte que apenas tengo información digna de ser mencionada sobre Saguru-kun.

-¿Y sobre ti?

\- Sobre eso probablemente encuentres más, pero jamás lo sabrás- lo amenazó con el tenedor.

\- No estaría tan seguro ¿Te gustaría apostar? - la incitó

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?- Kaito sonrió encantado por lo fácil que había caído en su trampa.

-Escuché que eras muy buena en los juegos de bar- Aoko pestañó sin entender el punto- que te parece si competimos en cada uno de los juegos del bar– la castaña lo miró dudosa- el ganador tendrá un premio.

-¿Qué tipo de premio?- preguntó divertida.

-Lo decidiremos en cada partida- aseguró con inocencia.

-Siempre y cuando consigas desafiarme según las reglas del bar, no veo el problema- lo miró segura.

-¿Te refieres al cartón?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si completas las casillas podrás desafiarme y no podré negarme.

-Eso es trampa- se quejó como un niño.

-Claro que no. Además, así todos salimos ganando. Si tú ganas, al menos tendré mi propina, si yo gano, tu disfrutarás tu momento favorito de la semana con alcohol y buena música.

-¿Solo viernes?

-Solo los viernes trabajo en el bar- asintió la joven.

-¿Por qué trabajas en el bar?- preguntó con curiosidad- no parece que lo necesites- dijo analizándola de pies a cabeza. La joven llevaba una falda escocesa, un chaleco color mostaza y uno botines cafés -_Los colores del otoño. Le quedan muy bien_\- Pensó antes de tomar su muñeca y fingir analizar su reloj- Eres una chica muy extraña Nakamori.

-Tal vez no lo necesito, pero el dinero extra es siempre bienvenido- ocultó la verdad tras su sonrisa traviesa- eres muy observador Kuroba.

-Es necesario en mi trabajo

-Dijiste que eras mago – Kaito asintió- ¿Te presentas en alguna parte?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le sonrió pícaramente- ¿Acaso me irías a ver? – escondió su esperanza detrás de su póker face.

-Eso depende ¿Eres bueno?

-Soy mejor que bueno- presumió haciendo aparecer serpentina de colores y un pequeño letrero con su nombre. Aoko aplaudió risueña y sinceramente.

-Eres como una niña pequeña- dijo en un tono sincero sin burla.

-Tal vez- confesó apenada mientras veía la hora y se ponía de pie- Pero una niña muy responsable- le sonrió al aturdido mago que la veía ponerse su abrigo amarillo y su gorro de lana.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó un poco molesto al ver como pedía la cuenta

-Quede en reunirme con alguien- Kaito frunció el ceño preocupado.

-¿Tu novio?- preguntó fingiendo desinterés con su traviesa sonrisa.

-Pregunta difícil, hecha en un momento difícil con una respuesta aún más difícil- confesó la joven depositando el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa- Yo invito esta vez, espero con esto ganar tu perdón Kuroba- le sonrió antes de despedirse. El mago aturdido miró el dinero sobre la mesa con disgusto

\- ¿Tiene novio? – tragó con amargura.

* * *

La semana pasó con lentitud para el joven mago que con ansiedad miró el paso de los días frustrado. Pensó en hablarle a Hakuba para preguntarle por Aoko, pero si lo hacía seguramente el detective lo frenaría y no quería eso de ninguna manera.

Entró decidido a ganar el juego, cada espacio en blanco equivalía a una cantidad de tragos, solo tenía que beber, no era tan difícil ¿Verdad?

Al entrar sus ojos la buscaron de inmediato.

-Kuroba- le sonrió con alegría desde atrás de la barra- bienvenido

-Hola Nakamori- la saludó con una ceja alzada- ¿Te toca estar en la barra hoy?

-Así es- le dijo limpiando la mesa con rapidez – hoy me toca servir aquí. Nos vamos rotando los turnos- le aclaró.

-En ese caso- dijo sacando su cartón con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Qué me recomiendas beber? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

-¿Vienes solo?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que su mirada se desviaba a la entrada del local como si buscara la respuesta.

\- Te tengo a ti para hacerme compañía—la chica sonrió divertida.

-En otras palabras, no les dijiste a tus amigos de la competencia- con elegancia y precisión comenzó a preparar el trago del mago.

-Hakuba me mataría- aceptó risueño- ¿Qué me dices tú?

-Puedes dormir tranquilo- le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice- No le dije nada.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – según el mago, la castaña y el detective era muy buenos amigos, lo más lógico sería que hablaran de este tipo de cosas.

-Saguru es muy sobre protector- bufó divertida- con mi padre me basta y me sobra- de pronto la atención de la chica se desvió al nuevo integrante del bar- Ey ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó extremadamente feliz. El mago giró su cabeza rápidamente y suspiró aliviado cuando se encontró con una chica pelirroja sonriendo igual de feliz en dirección a Aoko.

-Hola Ao- saludo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba a una silla de distancia de Kaito- Es una noche tranquila- Aoko afirmó en silencio esperando una respuesta a su pregunta- Sé que es mi noche libre, pero estoy muy aburrida en casa- se quejó como una niña pequeña- Además, significa que puedo beber como cualquier cliente- confirmó con una sonrisa traviesa. Aoko la miró con sospecha como si no creyese una palabra de la joven mientras el mago analizaba cada una de las expresiones de la castaña.

-Como sea- sonrió restándole importancia a la extraña decisión de su amiga- déjame presentarte a Kaito Kuroba. Es un amigo de Saguru- con una sonrisa amable señaló al joven que miraba la conversación con media sonrisa- Y ella es Akane Akiyama, una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Amigo del detective?- el mago sintió como la joven desconocida lo miraba intrigada de arriba abajo. No lo miraba de la misma forma que lo hacían las chicas que querían salir con él, sino con evidente curiosidad y un poco de preocupación- Mucho gusto Kuroba-san, soy Akane Akiyama.

-Mucho gusto- le devolvió la sonrisa con educación.

-No seas mala Akane- le dijo a su amiga golpeándola en el rosto con el paño con el que limpiaba- No es una mal chico- dijo risueña al ver como su amiga le lanzaba el paño de vuelta juguetonamente. Kaito sin entender que pudo hacer para provocar esa inseguridad en la desconocida, prefirió guardar silencio.

-¿Kuroba? ¿En serio? ¿No es el idiota de la billetera de la semana pasada? - el mago comprendió con rapidez la situación mientras deformaba su rostro- ¿Y es amigo de Hakuba? No me pidas que no lo mire con sospecha- el mago la miró entre avergonzado y curioso.

-Si es él- confesó apenada la castaña mirando de reojo al mago- Pero ya hablamos y todo fue un malentendido, ahora somos amigos ¿Verdad Kuroba? – El mago la miró gratamente sorprendido. Antes que la pelirroja se quejase Aoko la interrumpió- Confía en mí, algo me dice que ustedes se podrían llevar muy bien- Akane miró un poco más relajada al mago que aún mantenía rastros de sonrojo en su cara y la tensión en su espalda.

-Tranquilo Kuroba, no te voy a matar- lo molestó con una sonrisa- Si Aoko dice que eres su amigo no veo el problema- le guiño un ojo travieso a su amiga antes de volver a hablar- ¿También eres detective o algo así? - preguntó con ojos vivaces.

-Es mago- contestó Aoko en nombre de Kaito mientras entrecerraba los ojos- ¿Por qué de pronto te importa su profesión? – la pelirroja se carcajeo divertida.

-¿Alguna vez respondes las preguntas tú, Kuroba- kun? - el mago analizó la postura relajada de la chica que lo miraba con ojos gatunos antes de responder.

\- No solo soy un mago Akiyama. Soy el mejor mago del mundo- expuso risueño mientras hacia parecer palomas y pequeños e inofensivos fuegos artificiales. Las chicas sonrieron encantadas y aplaudieron al igual que algunos clientes.

-Buen truco- sonrío divertida mientras se deslizaba un puesto y se sentaba junto al mago- ¿Eres amigo de Hakuba desde hace muchos años?

-Ni si quiera lo intentes- Aoko le advirtió divertida- El tampoco sabe datos jugosos del Saguru- la mirada de Aoko se enfocó en el mago- Ella también anda en busca de historias vergonzosas.

-Nadie puede ser tan perfecto- que quejó con media sonrisa la joven.

-Aún no puedo entender si te gusta u odias a Hakuba- comentó el mago que ya comenzaba a sentirse más integrado.

-Ninguna, pero debo confesar que me es imposible resistirme a jugarle una o dos bromas- Aoko se golpeó la frente con frustración haciendo que el mago se carcajeara al entender la situación.

-Akiyama, creo que seremos muy buenos amigos- el mago le sonrió con complicidad.

-Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo Kuroba- al encontrar un tema en común los jóvenes comenzaron a contar diferentes anécdotas referentes a las bromas que le hacían al detective, unas más inocentes que otras, pero siempre a costillas del rubio.

Mientras Aoko iba y volvía entre los clientes, Kaito averiguó muchas cosas de la castaña, como que vivía junto a la pelirroja en un pequeño departamento frente a la plaza del reloj. Que estudiaban juntas arte, que los martes trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería junto a la universidad y que le encantaba hornear cosas dulces.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que haces aquí un viernes por la noche cuando podrías estar con tu novio?- la molestó la castaña.

-Que mal agradecida- se quejó con fingido dramatismo- Además, si saliese con mi maravilloso novio, no tendría tiempo para recuperar objetos perdidos- dijo al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano sosteniendo un objeto. Aoko al enfocar su mirada no pudo evitar sonreír encantada.

-Mi collar- lo tomó con cariño entre sus manos mientras que el mago miraba su gesto curioso- ¿Pero cómo…? -de pronto la castaña arrugó la cara con preocupación- ¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¿Debo llamar a un abogado? – aunque trató de bromear el tono de advertencia era notorio.

-Tranquilízate- pidió la chica mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Eres algún tipo de criminal o algo así? – el mago preguntó con curiosidad y notoria diversión- _Definitivamente los amigos de Aoko son más interesantes que los míos_\- pensó al recordar a los detectives.

-Solo si la situación lo amerita – le sonrió con complicidad a sus amigos- Además…- por primera vez en la noche Kaito pudo ver a la pelirroja molesta- Ese imbécil que tenias por novio se lo merecía. El bastado lo pensará dos veces antes de …- Aoko saltó sobre la mesa y con rapidez la hizo callar poniendo una mano en su boca. Al ver que hizo efecto suspiró satisfecha. Kaito vio el desesperado gesto con el ceño arrugado. Debió ser algo extremadamente desagradable para que Aoko no quisiera revelarlo. Tal vez después de irse del bar, podría sacar a relucir sus viejas habilidades de ladrón, encontrar al bastardo y sacarle toda la información con jugarretas bien elaboradas.

-Gracias – Aoko le sonrió con amabilidad- No sabes cuánto significa para mí- al ver su rostro en paz, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír con ella contagiado con su felicidad.

-No fue nada- le devolvió la sonrisa- romperle la nariz a ese pedazo de basura fue un completo placer- la castaña no pudo evitar mirar apenada al mago que interiormente hacia una fiesta al saber que la chica estaba soltera.

-Supongo que en ese caso- el mago llamó la atención de Aoko – la pregunta difícil, hecha en un momento difícil con una respuesta aún más difícil…ya no es tan difícil- dijo haciendo referencia a unos días atrás mientras hacia parecer una rosa frente a los ojos de la castaña. Aoko al recordar el día en la cafetería no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Aceptó la rosa silenciosamente y agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya Aoko, usualmente no me gustan los chicos con los que sales- su amiga los miró con una sonrisa ladina- Pero Kuroba está completamente aprobado – dijo palmeando amistosamente la espalda del mago que sonreía satisfecho, después de todo, la aprobación de las mejores amigas era importante.

-No estamos saliendo- se defendió con energía la joven- solo somos amigos.

-_Por ahora_\- pensó el joven

-Como tú digas- la ignoró la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Daichi cuando se entere de tu pelea callejera?- Aoko preguntó mientras secaba unos vasos.

-Que defendía tu honor- dijo hinchando su pecho-…aunque tal vez desde ahora en adelante ya no sea necesario que lo haga yo- dijo mirando al mago mientras aguantaba la risa- Ya tienes un nuevo caballero de brillante armadura en la fila- los dos castaños se sonrojaron al escucharla.

-¡Akane!- se quejó la castaña. La joven disfrutando el momento estiró la mano con curiosidad indicando el cartón.

-Oye Kuroba ¿Estas compitiendo en el concurso del bar?

-Sí, con Aoko hicimos una apuesta, pero no podemos competir a menos que complete el cartón- expuso con aburrimiento mientras miraba como se formaba una sonrisa en la cara de la castaña

-¿Y esa apuesta que implica?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

\- Si yo gano- el mago meditó unos segundos su respuesta antes de sonreír malévolamente- Aoko deberá… hacerme un pastel de chocolate- estalló feliz como un niño pequeño.

-En ese caso, creo que te ayudaré- dijo quitándole el cartón- que todos mis tragos vayan al juego de Kuroba- pidió extendiendo el cartón a una anonadada Aoko.

-Eso es trampa- se quejó Aoko.

-Es estrategia- afirmó mientras le guiñaba un ojo al agradecido mago. Aoko resignada rellenó los cupos en blanco y bufó

-Creo que ya podemos competir- la castaña frunció la boca extendiéndole el cartón completo- Elige la competencia.

-Póker- sonrió lobunamente- Espero que seas tan buena como presumes Nakamori- la molestó haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Yo no presumí nada – infló los mofletes como una niña- ese fue Saguru, y siendo honestos no es como si él fuese muy bueno- haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera a la mesa de póker- Si yo ganó, tendrás que invitarme un brownie con helado – lo miró con desafío. Kaito sonrió encantado, de cualquier forma, él salía ganando.

-Ya estoy saboreando mi rico pastel de chocolate- la siguió molestando. El juego fue bastante rápido, ya que, aunque Aoko era buena, Kaito era excelente y bastante más entrenado. La castaña arrugó la frente indignada.

-Tu dirás Nakamori ¿Qué día prefieres darme mi pastel? - presumió dichoso.

-El miércoles no tiene clases- Akane respondió por su amiga- Vivimos en el edificio frente a la torre del reloj, tercer piso, departamento 33.

-¡Akane!- se levantó Aoko- ¿Por qué le da la dirección tan despreocupadamente? Podría ser un ladrón- Kaito lejos de enojarse, abrazó por los hombros a Aoko y le agrandó su sonrisa.

-No seas una mala perdedora- azul con azul chocaron- iré el miércoles a cobrar mi pastel.

-Lo envenenaré- entrecerró los ojos la joven. Los tres jóvenes siguieron hablando y molestándose hasta que la hora de partir llegó.

* * *

El miércoles llegó lentamente para Kaito que con puntualidad llegó al departamento de las jóvenes. Tocó la puerta con suavidad y sin la necesidad de llamar por segunda vez, una sonriente pelirroja le abrió.

\- Hola Akiyama- la joven le sonrió con complicidad.

-Muy puntual Kuroba- lo felicitó- no esperaba menos- le dijo mientras lo invitaba a pasar- Lamentablemente creo que tendrás que esperar por tu pastel -dijo susurrando mientras indicaba un montículo sobre el sofá que bajaba subía lentamente- Nuestra bella durmiente se quedó hasta el amanecer haciendo un trabajo – le indicó el cuadro que descansaba sobre un atril- y cayó rendida- dijo acercándose silenciosamente a su amiga. El mago analizó la escena con una sonrisa y sonrió amorosamente. El departamento a simple vista no tenía ningún orden, pero no por eso dejaba de ser acogedor. Estaba lleno de colores y fotografías de las chicas a lo largo de los años, habían dibujos, cuadros y esculturas en la sala de estar, la cual estaba evidentemente destinada como taller de trabajo, la cocina era de concepto abierto y bastante iluminada, en otras palabras, era un hogar.

-Me gusta su departamento- susurró mientras sonreía divertido al ver el rostro de Aoko bostezar.

-Gracias- dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a la castaña. Aoko entre risueña y asustada se despertó de un tirón mientras trataba de golpear a su amiga con una almohada.

-Te odio Akane- afirmó bostezando mientras miraba al mago incrédula.

-¡Kuroba?! – preguntó alarmada cubriéndose con la manta hasta la barbilla.

-Tienes un lindo despertar Nakamori- se burló el mago analizándola de pies a cabeza. La joven vestía despreocupadamente unos shorts de jeans y una polera tan grande para ella que al caer dejaba uno de sus hombros desnudos y unos calcetines de colores.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ignorando el comentario sarcástico mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-La hora de mi cita con Daichi – expuso su amiga tomando su abrigo- que tengan un buen día- expuso risueña abandonando el lugar rápidamente.

-Tu amiga es muy extraña- dijo risueño el mago mientras aceptaba una tasa de café que le extendía la castaña y se sentaba en una silla de la cocina

-Lo es- concordó con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras tomaba asiento junto al mago- ¿Y como estuvo tu semana? – preguntó con amabilidad subiendo las piernas a la silla y acercándolas a su pecho. El mago observó su pose despreocupada y no pudo evitar compararla con las mujeres que usualmente se acercaban a coquetearle después de cada espectáculo y por alguna razón encontró mucho más atractiva la naturalizad que irradiaba la castaña que los brillantes vestidos de noche de cualquier otra.

-Emocionante en realidad- confesó mientras le contaba con lujo de detalle su show de magia del día sábado haciendo una que otra demostración que le sacaron sonrisas a la joven.

-Eres impresionante Kuroba- lo alabó con tanta sinceridad que Kaito no fue capaz de burlarse- Bien- exclamó poniéndose de pie con energía- Hora de hornear un pastel- con entusiasmo comenzó a sacar los ingredientes y a enumerarlos mentalmente- Toma- le extendió un delantal de cocina floreado con una sonrisa burlesca- No querrás ensuciar tu linda ropa ¿Verdad?

Kaito le devolvió la sonrisa y sin vergüenza modeló la prenda sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga. Entre risas y bromas armaron la masa y con orgullo depositaron la mezcla en el horno.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí- dijo mirando con impaciencia.

-Eres como un niño- se burló la joven mientras le manchaba la mejilla con un poco de la mezcla sobrante. Kaito sorprendido aceptó el movimiento de la ojiazul con desafío.

-Mal movimiento señorita Nakamori- dijo acechándola como un animal justo antes de atacarla. Aoko risueña esquivó y atacó con la misma intensidad del mago hasta que una bomba de harina le impactó directo en la cara.

-¡Bakaito!- gritó mientras escupía harina y el mago no paraba de reír. Al verlo sujetarse el estómago con tanta fuerza, vio su oportunidad de vengarse impactando un huevo en su cabeza.

-¡Ahouko!- dijo espantado tocándose el cabello- Eso no se quita – bufó mientras la chica trataba de contener su risa.

\- Te lo mereces, así tal vez logres peinarte un poco- festejó sacándole la lengua- Por cierto – de pronto lo golpeó en el brazo- ¿Ahouko?

-Tu me llamaste Bakaito primero- fue el turno de sacarle la lengua a la sonrojada joven.

-No me di cuenta- confesó rascándose la mejilla y desviando su mirada.

-No me importa- confesó mientras quitaba cascaras de huevo de su cabeza. La chica aceptó con una sonrisa

-Kaito – el corazón del mago latió con rapidez al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca- ¿Por qué no vas a limpiarte al baño? – ofreció indicando una puerta.

Después de un rato, lograron armar el pastel y adornarlo – Listo- festejó la chica- Fue más difícil de lo que pensó- confesó mirando la cocina ahora limpia y su nueva muda de ropa.

-Una guerra es una guerra- sonrió como un gato mientras se paraba a solo un paso de ella despreocupadamente.

-Y tu eres incapaz de resistirte a una competencia ¿Verdad?- el joven agrandó su sonrisa.

-Me gustan los desafíos- aseguró mirándola directamente a los ojos con intensidad mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja.

-Como sea- dijo poniendo la mesa con movimientos nerviosos- Hora de comer

-En ese caso creo que llegamos justo a tiempo- la voz de Akane los despertó de su pequeña burbuja- Amor, te quiero presentar a Kaito Kuroba, el nuevo pretendiente de Aoko – se burló la mujer mientras dejaba pasar a un hombre alto de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro. Ambos castaños se sonrojaron hasta las orejas cuando escucharon la risa del joven.

-Mucho gusto Kuroba-Kun – saludó con cortesía mientras los miraba con amabilidad- soy Daichi Fujimoto- Kaito le devolvió el saludo con nerviosismo.

-Akane te quedaras sin pastel- bufó molesta la castaña

-No puedes hacer eso Aoko- la molestó- El pastel es de Kuroba- dijo mirando de reojo al mago- Y dudo que él quiera ganarse puntos en contra de tu mejor amiga. Aún debe ganar mi aprobación- los miró con inocencia mientras el mago se sonrojaba y la castaña se golpeaba la frente frustrada.

-Akane- la llamó Daichi mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Los ojiazul miraron esperanzados a Fujimoto pensando que frenaría a la pelirroja- Si vas a chantajearlos, yo también quiero pastel- la chica se rio feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar asiento.

-¿Ves lo que tengo que sufrir todos los días?- Aoko se quejó con el mago mientras servia generosos trozos. Después de ese momento incomodo, el mago realmente disfrutó la velada, en especial cuando las historias de Aoko en su primer año en la universidad comenzaron.

-Ahora es gracioso, pero en ese momento me sentí tan frustrada- confesó la castaña recordando el tatuaje que tenía en su cadera producto de una noche de tequila- gracias al cielo es bastante decente, incluso ahora me gusta- se rio.

-Por supuesto, yo jamás dejaría que te hicieras algo de mal gusto- alardeó la pelirroja.

-Estabas igual o peor que yo- la joven se sonrojó y rio dándole la razón- Kaito no puedes decirle a Saguru- rogó la castaña- me mataría.

-Solo si me dices de que es el tatuaje- aseguró contagiado con la alegría del grupo, Aoko dudó un segundo antes de responder.

-No es nada emocionante- dijo rascándose la cabeza- Solo es una fecha- Kaito la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Cuál?- realmente quería saber, no sabia porque , pero cualquier cosa de la castaña era extrañamente fascinante. Definitivamente la imagen que había pintado Hakuba era solo la mitad del recuadro.

-Eso es una secreto- susurró cerca de su oído.

-¿Y cuanto vale tu secreto?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa dejando un leve sonrojo en Aoko.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a pagar por mi secreto?- le devolvió la sonrisa inclinándose hacia él. Kaito frunció lo hombros despreocupadamente dando a entender que cualquier precio estaría bien para él- mi secreto solo se puede intercambiar por otro secreto de igual valor- el mago sonrió encantado.

\- Me parece justo- la sonrisa del mago brilló a unos centímetros de los ojos de Aoko – Pensaré uno antes que nos veamos la próxima vez.

Esa noche el mago volvió a su casa con el estomago lleno y con el corazón vibrando felicidad y por primera vez en años sintió que sonreía como un idiota por una razón.

* * *

La noche de viernes el mago regresó al bar, pero esta vez acompañado de Shinichi y su novia Ran.

-Pensé que no te había gustado este bar Kuroba- se extrañó el detective.

-Cambie de opinión- aclaró con su típica sonrisa mientras sus ojos vagaban por el lugar buscando a Aoko.

-¿Buscas a alguien? – preguntó con amabilidad la chica.

-Yo más bien diría que no quiere encontrase con alguien- se burló Kudo mientras tomaba asiento junto a su novia.

-¿Con quien?- preguntó curiosa y extrañada que el travieso y amistoso mago se llevase mal con alguien.

-Con Nakamori, la amiga de Hakuba ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella? – una sonrisa burlona se balanceó en los labios del detective que aun recordaba con diversión la metida de pata del mago. Kaito por su parte se mostraba inmune a las burlas de su amigo y seguía sonriendo como si nada.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Kaito- la voz de la camarera llamó la atención de todos los comensales.

-Hola Aoko – saludo con simpleza, dejando a un estupefacto detective con la boca abierta- ¿Hoy te toca atender las mesas? – preguntó ante los ojos de sus amigos que miraban el intercambio con curiosidad.

-Así es y Akane atiende la barra hoy- dijo señalando a su amiga que al sentir las miradas de la mesa saludó a la distancia. El mago respondió con una sonrisa y alzando la mano- esta es la carta ¿Qué les gustaría pedir? – preguntó con una sonrisa amable y servicial. El mago sacó su segundo cartón con entusiasmo antes de pedir comida y tragos.

-Que quede claro que cada bebida de esta noche será para rellenar las casillas- Aoko bufó divertida.

-Si tus amigos no se oponen no veo el problema. Solo te recuerdo que el póker queda eliminado como opción- aclaró antes de ir a buscar el pedido.

-Escúpelo Kuroba- Kudo lo miró impresionado- ¿Cuantas veces después de esa noche volviste al bar? Ya conoces a todos en este lugar- el mago lo miró con fingida inocencia.

-¿Me creerías si te dijese que solo una vez?.

-¿Ella es la amiga de Hakuba-Kun?- preguntó Ran- Es muy bonita ¿Verdad? – Miró con sospecha la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del castaño- Y parece que se conocen bastante bien.

-No me digas…- Shinichi abrió sus ojos asustado- ¿Tu y ella…? Por dios Kuroba ¿Quieres que Hakuba te mate? Es como una hermana menor para él.

-Claro que no – bufó molesto por la insinuación – solo somos amigos. Además, le debía una disculpa- el detective siguió analizándolo- ¡Tu mismo me aconsejaste una disculpa! - se defendió.

-Eso no explica porque se llaman por su nombre con tanta confianza- el mago encogió sus hombros como si no le importara.

-No todos necesitamos ser tan formales- le sacó la lengua en forma de burla.

-Aquí tienen su orden- la joven regresó con la misma sonrisa amable- Toma- dijo extendiéndole un trago extra al mago- es cortesía de Akane- dijo bufando molesta mientras la mesa se volteaba a ver a la joven que la distancia subía un pulgar dándole ánimos al mago en su competencia.

-Pareces molesta- se burló el mago.

-Estas recibiendo mucha ayuda ¡Eso es trampa! - hizo un puchero infantil.

-¡Claro que no!- sonrió con astucia – No es mi culpa que tus amigos apuesten al caballo ganador y se aseguren- la mandíbula de Aoko cayó.

-Ya veremos- se volteó con la barbilla en alto dejando una sonrisa embobada en el mago.

-_Es tan orgullosa_\- pensó antes de ver las sonrisas traviesas en las caras de sus amigos- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender el motivo de su mirada.

\- Así que Nakamori…- Shinichi lo miró minuciosamente.

-Parece buena chica- celebró Ran – Mucho mejor que con las que has salido anteriormente.

-¿Pero de que están hablando?- escupió medio molesto.

-Te gusta Nakamori- susurró al mismo tiempo la pareja.

-Su conexión me asusta- dijo el mago tomando un trago- Solo somos amigos- ninguno le creyó.

-Si son solo amigos, no te importará que le diga a Hakuba ¿Verdad?- preguntó con inocencia sacando su celular. Kaito nervioso y sin pensarlo le quitó el teléfono de sus manos a lo que Shinichi no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso.

-Ni en broma, conociendo a Hakuba es capaz de revelar mi identidad y encarcelarme antes de permitir que vea a Aoko- afirmó con total seguridad.

-Tarde o temprano sabrá que son "amigos"- el mago frunció la boca- tranquilo, no será por nosotros- lo apaciguó- Ahora dime, que eso del cartón- Kaito le habló de la apuesta al detective que lo miró divertido.

-¿No crees que habría sido más fácil invitarla a salir? – preguntó su amiga después de escuchar la historia.

-Déjalo Ran- se mofó su novio- Él jamás hará las cosas normalmente.

-Solo somos amigos- se volvió a quejar el mago desesperadamente- Además, así es más divertido- dijo dando su último trago- eso me recuerda que estoy a un trago de poder competir con Aoko- tanto Shinichi como Ran movieron la cabeza de lado a lado.

Inevitablemente la competencia llegó antes que la noche terminase. Ambos contrincantes se miraron con desafío antes de proceder a lanzar los dardos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a querer si ganas? - preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

-Si gano, tendrás que invitarme al parque de diversiones – aplaudió como un niño. Aoko pestañó incrédula por su infantil petición- ¿Y tú que pedirás?

Aoko inclinó su cabeza antes de responder- Si gano, me tendrás que invitar a ver alguno de tus espectáculos de magia- el mago sonrió encantado. Estaba seguro que ganaría, su orgullo no le permitía lo contrario, además si Aoko se enojaba, realmente no le importaba invitarla igualmente a ver un espectáculo, ganaría por dos.

-¡Vamos Nakamori! Tu puedes- tanto el detective como su novia la animaron con tanto entusiasmo que Aoko les sonrió agradecida.

-Eso es traición- Kaito se dirigió contra sus amigos.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente- lo molestó la castaña antes de iniciar el juego en el que inesperadamente era muy buena. Después de unas jugadas, la castaña le ganó sin problemas al aturdido mago- Supongo que esto significa que gané unas entradas a tu espectáculo- sonrió saltando de felicidad.

-Felicidades Nakamori- la felicitó Kudo impresionado con sus habilidades- Es primera vez que veo a alguien derrotarlo con tanta facilidad.

-Eres muy talentosa- Ran sonrió contagiada con su explosiva felicidad.

-Da igual- el mago se cruzó de brazos antes de volver a sonreír- ¿Cómo es que eres tan buena en estos juegos? ¿Una loca vida universitaria? - preguntó mirando de reojo su cadera, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la camarera.

-Mi padre me enseñó- lo miró entrecerrando los ojos- Después de su trabajo, cuando un caso salía exitoso, festejaba con sus amigos- los demás la miraron extrañados- Mi padre es policía- aclaró con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu madre permitía eso?- preguntó divertido el amigo del mago. La joven se tensó por un segundo antes de responder.

-Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña- dijo acariciando su collar con cariño y de pronto Kaito entendió el origen del accesorio- No te preocupes- reconfortó el arrepentimiento del detective- Fue hace muchos años. Además, si mi padre y sus amigos no me hubiesen enseñado, no habría podido darle una paliza a Kaito- se burló la joven sacándole una sonrisa a todos.

-Aún queda el juego de billar. Ya veremos quien es el mejor- la joven aceptó el reto con una mirada brillante.

-Hasta entonces- dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

-Creo que encontraste la horma de tu zapato Kuroba- Shinichi palmeó su espalda con compañerismo.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó tan rápido como llegó para la joven camarera que miraba con aburrimiento por la ventana de la misma cafetería que había compartido con el extraño joven de cabello desordenado y ojos traviesos. Usualmente los brownies del local la alegraban y sacaban cualquier gota de mal humor de su cuerpo, pero está vez debía admitir que ni si quiera esa enorme cantidad de azúcar podía alegrarla. Recién era miércoles y ya necesitaba un descanso de su agotadora semana llena de exámenes, trabajo y llamadas y visitas de su ex. Con amargura lanzó un suspiro al vacío antes de escuchar como la silla al frente de ella se movía.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga?- Por un segundo la cara de Aoko se deformó con horror al imaginar que la persona que estaba al frente de ella era su ex que por alguna extraña razón siempre aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba, pero al ver que se trataba del mago, sus facciones se relajaron inmediatamente.

-Kaito ¡Que susto me diste!- se quejó con una mano en su pecho.

-No sabía que podía dar tanto miedo- se burló – Debiste ver tu cara, se puso muy fea- la joven se sonrojó por su comentario.

-Pensé que eras otra persona- trató de defenderse mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por un brownie, pero no queda ninguno- se quejó con dramatismo haciendo sonreír con suavidad a la joven.

-¿Te gustaría compartir el mío?- ofreció con amabilidad- No tengo mucha hambre de todas formas- el mago se tomó un segundo antes de responder.

-Ya no te puedes arrepentir Aoko – sonrió tomando un tenedor limpio- Yo jamás le digo que no al chocolate gratis- amenazó con una sonrisa infantil.

-Yo jamás me retracto de mi palabra Kaito- aclaró dejando el plato a la mitad de la mesa para que ambos tuviesen acceso.

-Por cierto, ya estoy listo para intercambiar secretos – le recordó el mago- espero que estés lista para revelar de que es tu tatuaje- los ojos de Aoko brillaron por la sorpresa.

-Esta bien – aceptó sin dificultad- Espero que no te emocionaras tanto, no es nada espectacular- sonrió - Ese día…fue el día más extraño de mi vida. Yo estaba en mi último año de la escuela sin saber que quería hacer con mi vida- el mago la escuchó con atención- Mi padre llevaba meses obsesionado con un caso en esa época y apenas estaba en casa, así que me aproveché de mi inesperada libertad y me escapé- un leve tinte rojo adornó su cara- Cuento corto, ese día conocí a Akane, nos quedamos encerradas en el museo de arte de Tokio y nos arrestaron por un supuesto intento de robo- se rio al recordar- Mi padre nos sacó del problema y me castigó por meses- Kaito sin creer las palabras de la joven abrió la boca desconcertado- Lo importante de la historia, es que ese día por primera vez me enamoré – sonrió con afecto al joven mientras el mago inconscientemente se inclinó hacia la castaña para no perderse ningún detalle- Ese día en la exposición estaba una de las pinturas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, "el beso". Por alguna extraña razón al ver sus matices y vibrantes colores me quedé sin aliento y fue precisamente en ese momento que supe que quería estudiar arte- el mago al entender sonrió suavemente – Y esa es la razón de mi tatuaje en mi alocada noche de tequilas ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-Vaya no sé si deba decirlo después de esa historia- el mago comentó con burla- si te lo digo podrías usarlo contra mi toda la vida- confesó dardo un bocado al postre.

-Que tramposo eres Kaito- dijo apartando el plato del desconcertado joven- No te merece esto- fue el turno de la joven de reírse de las expresiones de su compañero.

-Tu ganas- aceptó con facilidad mientras hacía un puchero- No me quites mi chocolate Ahouko- pidió tratando de alcanzar el plato, pero la castaña fue más rápida- Esta bien, te diré- dijo susurrando- Acércate- Aoko lo miró con sospecha. Del poco tiempo que se llevaban conociendo, había deducido con precisión que el mago podía ser muy bromista cuando quería. Insegura acercó su cuerpo al del mago rogando para que su cabello no quedase azul o algo parecido- Le tengo fobia a los peces- un escalofrió involuntario recorrido el cuerpo del castaño.

-¿Eso siquiera existe?- no le había creído ni una palabra.

-Es cierto- expuso con su cara deformada por el asco- No lo tolero, ni si quiera la palabra ¡son asquerosos y me aterran! – su desprecio por un segundo no parecía fingido- Y para tu información, es bastante serio, es una enfermedad como cualquier otra- expuso tan seriamente que Aoko no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al aire divertida.

-De todas las cosas en el mundo que podrían darte miedo ¿Los peces? – risueña acercó el plato al mago dando a entender que le creía- Eres muy extraño Kaito.

-¿Aoko?- de pronto la risa de la joven se apagó y recordó inicialmente porque había estado tan agotada esos días.

-Oh no- suspiró horrorizada dándole una mirada de disculpa anticipada al mago que de inmediato se puso a la defensiva mentalmente.

-Cariño ¿Quién es él? - preguntó el joven acercándose peligrosamente a la mesa.

-No soy tu cariño ni nada parecido- escupió molesta- y para ti soy Nakamori – con una frialdad poco característica de Aoko, según el mago, la joven desechó sus emociones- Te lo he dicho infinitas veces, nosotros terminamos ¡déjame en paz! – exigió con su voz tensa, pero sin gritar. Kaito entendió a la perfección quien debía ser el molesto joven que acosaba a SU Aoko.

-_Esa debió ser Akane_\- pensó feliz al ver rastros de un golpe en la cara del invasor– _y cada vez me cae mejor y mejor_\- Sin perder su sonrisa se levantó de su asiento interponiéndose entre la castaña y el joven.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?- preguntó con violencia el enamorado mientras trataba de llegar a la castaña.

-Soy Kaito Kuroba, el novio de Aoko – la mandíbula de su oponente cayó al piso mientras que las mejillas de Aoko se sonrojaban suavemente- Y si no te importa, estas interrumpiendo nuestra cita.

-Eso no puede ser- al ver la mirada desolada del chico, Kaito por un segundo se sintió culpable, pero la pequeña mano de Aoko tomando la suya le dio valor.

-Vámonos Kaito – le pidió la joven atrayéndolo hacia la salida- No hagamos un escena- susurró avergonzada ante los ojos curiosos de los comensales.

-Aoko no me puedes hacer eso- Rogó por su perdón en un último intento de acercarse a la chica, pero antes de tocarla, una de las manos de Kaito empujó al invasor mientras que la otra sujetaba con firmeza a Aoko contra su pecho.

-Última advertencia- el mago miró con frialdad a su oponente – No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima o la próxima vez no respondo- sujetando la mano de la joven que aún estaba un poco aturdida, salió de la cafetería.

Aoko no opuso resistencia ni su toque ni a la caminata, algo que Kaito agradeció enormemente

-¿Estas bien?- finalmente preguntó preocupado por la falta de reacciones de la chica, que al notar que se habían detenido buscó su cara con rapidez.

-Kaito…yo, muchas gracias- tartamudeo e inesperadamente le dio un abrazo- Nadie nunca me había defendido así- confesó soltando su agarre, demasiado rápido para el gusto del hombre- Y de verdad lo lamento, no quise involucrarte en algo así.

\- ¿Él era la razón por la que estabas tan triste? - los ojos de Aoko se abrieron impresionada.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? - preguntó impresionada. El mago encogió sus hombros despreocupadamente.

-Ahouko- golpeó su frente con suavidad- No es como si fuese tan difícil, eres como un libro abierto- le sonrió con amabilidad- Por cierto, Akiyama tenía razón, tus gustos en los hombres es horrendo- Aoko lo miró enojada- Pero es algo que _podemos_ solucionar- aclaró el mago mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la incitaba a caminar junto a él. Por su parte, la castaña completamente sonrojada por su comentario lo siguió en un silencio cómodo hasta la entrada de su edificio.

-Toma- el mago extendió un sobre – las entradas para mi espectáculo- aclaró levemente nervioso al ver como la chica se demoraba en responder.

-Increíble- por fin hablo- espero que seas tan bueno como presumes Kaito- lo molestó.

-Son tres entradas, puedes llevar a tus amigos – Aoko sonrió agradecida- la vestimenta es formal.

-Entiendo- aceptó la joven

-Ya debo irme- sonrió el mago- Nos vemos el viernes

-¡Espera! El viernes es mi noche libre- Kaito ocultó su desilusión- Aun así…- la joven siguió hablando con ¿timidez? – El viernes en la tarde ¿estas libre? – el mago asintió con un nuevo sentimiento de esperanza naciendo en su pecho- Que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones que querías. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo de hoy- Se apresuró a aclarar.

-¿No tienes más exs lunáticos asechándote? – el mago sonrió con diversión ante el desconcierto de Aoko- Me esta saliendo a cuenta salvarte de ese tipo de hombres. Uno más de esos y haré que la próxima vez me invites a cenar- la joven al entender sonrió divertida.

-Espero que no haya una próxima vez- el mago concordó mentalmente con ella.

-Si algo así vuelve a ocurrir, no dudes en llamarme – Aoko sonrió agradecida

-Pero yo no tengo tu número- recordó

-Claro que sí- sonrió con travesura mientras sacaba su propio celular y marcaba. Aoko al sentir su teléfono vibrar vio como su pantalla se iluminaba bajo el nombre de "Mi amo y señor".

-Sabía que me apreciabas Aoko, pero no creí que tanto- se burlo antes de despedirse con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿En que momento guardó su número? - trató de recordar impresionada antes de subir a su departamento.

* * *

Kaito Kuroba era un mago en ascenso. Desde su adolescencia mostró grandes habilidades que fueron fácilmente reconocidas en el mundo del espectáculo. Llevaba tantos años presentándose frente a enormes multitudes que muy raras veces sentía nervios, pero esta noche era diferente, ésta noche de sábado actuaria por primera vez frente a Aoko y realmente quería impresionarla.

Recordó con diversión el día anterior en el parque de diversiones. Se habían subido a la mayoría de los juegos como si fuesen niños nuevamente y por un momento no pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiese pasado si se hubiesen conocido muchos años antes. Seguramente no habría sido tan solitario como lo fue en la escuela. No es que no se llevase bien con sus compañeros, pero lamentablemente su vida nocturna le impedía acercarse mucho a las personas. Probablemente la seguiría a todas partes como un cachorro y fingiría desinterés, algo bastante similar a su posición actual. Sonrió con ganas.

-Se ve muy feliz joven amo- Jii observó con una sonrisa amable- ¿Hay alguien especial entre el público de esta noche? - las mejillas de Kaito se sonrojaron ante los ojos astutos del anciano.

-Invité a una amiga al espectáculo de esta noche- confesó rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Una amiga?- el anciano se sorprendió notoriamente. A Kaito no le extrañaba su reacción, ya que desde que conocía a Jii jamás le había presentado un amigo y mucho menos una amiga- en ese caso tendremos que esforzarnos como nunca antes esta noche- le sonrió con amabilidad el canoso hombre mientras que el mago sonría agradecido.

Al salir al escenario el público aplaudió con entusiasmo y sin hacerse esperar realizó un espectáculo que hizo creer en la magia hasta al más racional. Una vez terminó, se retiró a buscar a sus nuevos amigos.

-Kaito eso fue increíble- la voz de Aoko lo llamó con alegría. El mago la alcanzó con una sonrisa de victoria mientras analizaba su hermosa silueta envuelta en un vestido de noche azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos.

-¿Valió la pena ese juego de dardos?- preguntó en modo de saludo mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

-Cada disparo- bromeó con él mientras aceptaba su caballeroso gesto.

-Hakuba nunca me dijo que fueses tan bueno- confesó arrugando el ceño levemente.

-¿Le preguntaste a Hakuba sobre mí?- una sensación de satisfacción invadió al mago.

-Claro que no- el ego del mago se desinfló como un globo- Es muy perceptivo y yo sería incapaz de mentirle.

-¿nuestros encuentros son un secreto?- preguntó susurrando muy cerca de ella haciendo que la joven se sonrojara- Por mí no hay problema- le confIrmó con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Kuroba, eres más talentoso de lo que esperaba- bromeó la pelirroja – Buena jugada – sonrió con sinceridad- mostrarte tus habilidades en el momento preciso, nos dejaste a todos con la boca abierta. Es una pena que Daichi no pudiese venir- sonrió en tono de disculpas.

-Te lo agradezco y no te preocupes, habrá más oportunidades- le devolvió el gesto – Ahora mis bellas damas ¿Se les apetece alguna copa? - preguntó con galantería.

\- ¿Estas seguro que puedes? - preguntó insegura la castaña- Ese grupo de chicas de allá parece que te estuviera esperando- el mago al ver de que hablaba bufó desinteresado.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí- respondió corriendo una silla en una de las mesas vacías para que así ella tomase asiento. Aoko agradeció con un leve tinte rojo.

-Espero no les moleste que los deje- expuso la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo al mago para darle ánimos- confío en que no le darás tequila y se comportaran esta noche- se burló en forma de despedida dejándolos completamente solos.

-Fue un buen consejo- el mago sonrió ante la nueva oportunidad- Creo que es la primera vez que bebemos juntos.

-¿Y las bebidas están incluidas en la apuesta?- Aoko preguntó con media sonrisa.

-Eso depende- Aoko lo miró con intriga.

-¿De qué? – su curiosidad fue superior.

-Cada bebida gratis equivale a una verdad o un desafío- el mago la miró expectante.

-Acepto- confirmó con media sonrisa. El mago aplaudió mentalmente mientras sonreía como un gato- ¿Por qué siento que caí en una trampa? - Preguntó en voz alta haciendo que el mago agrandara su sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Verdad o desafío? – susurró cerca de su oído, haciendo que su aliento chocase contra el cuello desnudo de la joven y temblara por esa extraña sensación.

-Verdad…desafío…¡Verdad!- Finalmente aseguró mirándolo directamente a los ojos risueños.

-Muy bien… ¿Cuál es tu placer culpable y secreto? – La pregunta fue inusualmente más inocente de lo que creyó inicialmente.

-Yo…- y de pronto su rostro se sonrojó ante lo que iba a revelar con suma confianza y sin preocupaciones- ¿Qué …qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

-Uhhh ¿es un secreto vergonzoso? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos de curiosidad.

-Tal vez un poco, es decir no, no debería avergonzarme, pero …- se rascó la mejilla mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Pero aún así te avergüenza que alguien lo sepa- finalizó el mago por ella- Vamos, quedará entre los dos- la instó a confesar.

-Si te lo digo querrás verlo – infló sus mejillas como una niña.

-Así que es un ¿Dibujo?- lo ojos de Aoko se abrieron y mostraron su frustración - Sabes que seguiré hasta que me lo digas ¿Verdad?- Aoko miró al cielo en busca de paciencia- Además, tu ya sabes algo que nadie más sabe de mí, ni si quiera mis amigos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sin creerle una palabra

-Mi fobia a lo peces – susurró muy cerca de ella completamente aterrado

-¿Y sigues con eso?- preguntó incrédula- No puede ser tan grave – se burló

-Tampoco tu secreto- contrataco.

-Esta bien, tu ganas- aceptó rodando los ojos- Cuando…- suspiró profundamente- cuando veo a alguien ligeramente interesante, lo dibujó y creo una historia con esa persona- Kaito sonrió satisfecho.

-No es tan malo- afirmó

-No dirías eso si hubieses visto el que hice de ti- susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y lo miraba con una sonrisa de burla.

-¡¿Mio?!- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa antes de sonreír -¿Y captaste mi lado bueno?- presumió con media sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Tu lado bueno?- preguntó divertida.

-Mi espectacular figura, mi maravilloso sentido del humor y mi talento como mago- dijo mientras hacia aparecer una rosa azul frente a los ojos divertidos de la joven.

-No dibujo lo que no veo- le aseguró mientras aceptaba la rosa y veía el ego del mago desinflarse.

-Tal vez no estas viendo lo suficientemente cerca- dijo quitándole la rosa de la mano para enredarla en sus rizos recogidos con delicadeza. El movimiento de mago fue tan íntimo que si Aoko hubiese querido, habría podido apoyar su frente en su hombro.

-Oh créeme, estoy lo suficientemente cerca- susurró en su cuello mientras se embriagaba con su olor.

-En ese caso, no dejes de mirar- dijo alejándose como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sin dejar de mirar con regocijo el notorio sonrojo en la cara de Aoko- Que aún podría impresionarte.

-¿Aún más? – sonrió con suavidad- Eres un hombre ambicioso Kaito

-Es una de mis mejores cualidades- confesó con una sonrisa lobuna y sin vergüenza mientras pedía dos tragos- Entonces ¿Qué dibujaste sobre mí? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Tu muerte- Kaito casi se atoró con su bebida antes de mirarla con disgusto. Aoko se cubrió con su mano su boca tratando de aplacar su carcajada – No es mi culpa- se defendió – La primera vez que nos vimos fuiste completamente grosero y no pude evitar imaginar …tu muerte- aceptó sin vergüenza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Definitivamente tengo que ver esos dibujos- prometió

-Estuviste a una hoja de verlos

-¿En tu carpeta? ¿Por eso estabas tan nerviosa? – preguntó molesto por haber tenido en sus manos algo tan valioso sin saberlo.

-Me encontraste minutos después de haber estado dibujando en la plaza- lo miró con los ojos llenos de alegría.

-Quiero verlos – la miró con ojos de cachorro.

-Claro que no – Kaito iba a insistir, pero de reojo vio como una mujer se acercaba a la mesa con movimientos lentos y sensuales.

-¿Kuroba-san?- la mirada de los dos castaños se desvió a la nueva.

-Buenas noches- Kaito saludó con un tono de educación que dejó anonadada a Aoko. Usualmente era juguetón, molesto y sarcástico, pero jamás usaba ese tono de cortesía que rayaba en la frialdad, no con ella por lo menos.

-Kuroba- san, mis amigas y yo queríamos invitarte un trago para celebrar tu exitosa noche- la mirada de Kaito recorrió con aburrimiento el grupo de mujeres que lo miraban deseosas – Puedes llevar a tu amiga si eso deseas- ofreció con una fingida educación.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó con una sonrisa de galán haciendo que el grupo de mujeres suspirara soñadoramente. Aoko por su lado se mordió los labios tratando de evitar sonreír por lo divertido de la situación- Pero en este preciso momento estoy con mi novia – dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Aoko. La joven al entender su mentira trató de soltarse, pero el mago afirmó su agarre.

-¿novia?- preguntó mirando a Aoko de arriba abajo. La castaña de pronto se sintió observada por la manada de locas que idolatraban al mago.

-Sí, mi novia – confirmó con una brillante sonrisa- ¿No es verdad, mi amor? – la castaña vio en los ojos del mago la súplica.

-Así es, "mi cielo"- aceptó entre dientes mientras se dejaba llevar. Kaito más que entretenido siguió presionando la situación.

-Mi ángel- su sonrisa volvió a su tono juguetón habitual- Creo que es un buen momento para bailar- la mandíbula de la castaña cayó al suelo mientras su cabeza negaba. Con un gesto rápido y aun con las manos unidas, la arrastró a la pista donde sonaba música con suavidad.

-¿Qué demonios..? -la chica lo miró completamente sonrojada al sentir una de las manos de mago en su cintura.

-Querida, no es bueno maldecir a tu novio con tanto ímpetu- se burló de ella al ver su rostro oscurecerse dos tonalidades de rabia.

-Bakaito, yo no sé bailar- lo miró con ojos suplicantes- No es el tipo de cosas que aprendes en un bar- le recordó haciendo que el mago sonriera divertido.

-Yo te enseñaré – le dijo alzando el mentón de la chica con cariño para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-¡¿Ahora?!- susurró apretando con fuerza el hombro del mago con su mano- ¡¿Aquí?!- interrogó mientras miraba de reojo el lugar.

-Sí, aquí y ahora- le aseguró mientras su mano se deslizaba de su cintura a su espalda y acortaba la distancia entre ellos- Confía en mí- algo dentro de la joven se removió al escuchar sus palabras, pero fiel a la rutina entre ellos, prefirió bromear.

-Solo me estas utilizando para espantar a esas chicas- le aseguró con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, mientras sentía como Kaito los arrastraba con suaves movimientos al ritmo de la música.

-Es una de las razones- confesó con una sonrisa fácil.

-¿Siempre son así?

-¿Te refieres a la mujeres?- Aoko asintió – Más veces de las que me gustaría admitir- confesó apenado.

-¿Por eso fuiste una cretino en el bar?- un tinte rojo adornó las mejillas del mago -¿Pensaste que te estaba acosando o algo?- preguntó divertida con la cara de vergüenza de su compañero.

-Querida, pensé que ya me habías perdonado por eso- trató de hacerla olvidar llamándola por el apodo que normalmente usaban las parejas, pero no funcionó.

-Así que fue esa la razón – sonrió malévolamente- Quién diría que al final del día tu serías el que me invitaría un trago ¿No crees que es gracioso, "mi amor"? – preguntó recalcando la última palabra excesivamente melosa. Finalmente, ambos se carcajearon con suavidad.

-Oye Aoko ¿te puedo presentar a alguien? – preguntó ocultando su sentimiento de nerviosismo. La joven asintió con una suave sonrisa mientras se dejaba arrastrar fuera de la pista hasta tras bambalinas.

-Joven amo – el anciano lo recibió con alegría mientras observaba con vivaces ojos las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes. Aoko que miraba completamente impresionada su alrededor, no sé dio cuenta de escrutinio.

-Jii, ella es Aoko Nakamori- la joven al escuchar su nombre, se presentó con alegría y cortesía. Kaito observó con genuina felicidad como dos de las personas más importantes de su vida se conocían.

* * *

-Jii- san, es un hombre muy agradable- Aoko comentó mientras regresaban a casa- Gracias por presentármelo- Kaito asintió en silencio, sin saber que responder, pero igual de feliz- Se ve que lo quieres mucho.

-Él es muy importante para mi y mi familia- sonrió con cariño- Es como un abuelo para mí. Siempre está cuidándome y enseñándome a ser un mejor hombre- sorprendido por hablar tan fácilmente con alguien observó un poco avergonzado a Aoko. La joven por su lado sonreía enternecida.

-Realmente la primera impresión que tuve de ti fue errónea- finalmente aceptó la joven- debo admitir que mantuve mis dudas sobre ti por un tiempo, pero estuve equivocada- Kaito la miró con alivio- Realmente creo que eres un buen hombre- el pecho del mago se infló de orgullo- aunque a veces eres travieso e infantil- terminó mientras inflaba sus mejillas levemente al recordar alguna de las bromas del hombre.

-No soy el único- se defendió mientras le sacaba la lengua.

* * *

La última noche de viernes llegó con lentitud según los castaños, en especial para el mago de cabello desordenado.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- preguntó evidentemente molesto mientras veía a Kudo y Hattori con sus respectivas novias.

-Jamás nos perderíamos tu competencia con Nakamori- lo molestó el moreno mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

-Kudo, eres un traidor- el mago miró con los ojos entrecerrados al detective que sonreía divertido.

-Te prometimos no decirle a Hakuba- le recordó.

-¿pensabas dejarme afuera? Eres muy mal amigo Kuroba- el chico se quejó con su acento kansai- Por eso mismo vine a apoyar a Nakamori.

-¡¿Qué?!- se quejó el mago- eso es injusto. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Aoko – murmuró con los brazos cruzados.

Al entrar al bar rebalsado en personas no pudo evitar buscarla con la mirada.

-¡Kuroba! Sabía que vendrías- Akane salió de la nada con su delantal de mesera- Por eso mismo, deje reservada una mesa en caso de que vinieses con tus amigos- aplaudió feliz al ver que no se había equivocado. El mago sonrió agradecido.

-Akiyama- el mago dio un paso al lado para mostrarle a sus amigos- Ellos son mis amigos, Kudo, Hattori, Mouri y Toyama – los presentó de uno en uno y viceversa.

-Síganme- pidió con amabilidad mientras les enseñaba la mesa- ¿Estas listo para u última noche de juegos? – le preguntó con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

-Por supuesto – aceptó el desafío gustosamente sacando su cartón de juegos- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Aoko?- segundos después de hacer su pregunta sintió como los ojos de sus amigos se clavaban en su cabeza- _Seguramente me van a molestar arduamente en cuanto tengan la oportunidad._

-Está atrás ayudando a los de la banda instalarse- antes que el mago preguntase, la pelirroja siguió hablando- ¿Aoko no te lo dijo? – el mago negó en silencio- El último viernes de cada mes hay música en vivo y se deja el micrófono abierto para aquellos que quieran cantar- contó mientras entregaba el menú- Tal vez alguno de ustedes quiera intentarlo- Miró a la chicas que murmuraban risueñas.

-Ya veo- aceptó el grupo mientras hacían sus pedidos de comida y bebidas.

\- De todos modos ¿De qué demonios hablan en sus citas? – preguntó Akane antes de irse con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡¿Citas?! ¿Más de una? – Las preguntas de los detectives comenzaron a llegar de una en una- Eres hombre muerto- comentó con una carcajada Hattori.

-No fueron citas- murmuró avergonzado – salimos como amigos, eso es todo – _Maldita Akiyama, lo hiciste a propósito_\- pensó malhumorado.

-Nunca te habías esforzado tanto por tan solo una "amiga"- kudo le medio sonrió al ver como ceño de su amigo se fruncía- ¿Y que hicieron en su citas de amigos?

-Si, cuéntanos – pidieron las chicas emocionadas.

-Ya les dije que no fue una cita, solo cumplí con mi penitencia. Como un buen perdedor acepté llevarla a mi espectáculo de magia- aunque sus palabras sonaron seguras, el leve tinte rosa lo delató por completo.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte ¿Y qué pedirás hoy si ganas? - el sonrojo del mago aumentó dos tonos.

-Solo lo diré si gano- se cruzó de brazos reacio a hablar.

-Si no me equivoco, hoy solo que el juego de billar- comentó el detective- Eres muy bueno en eso ¿acaso crees que puedes perder? ¿Es inseguridad lo que huelo?- lo molestó hiriéndolo directamente en su ego.

-Realmente no sé qué le ves Mouri-chan- se quejó el mago con la novia del detective.

-No lo escuches Kudo-kun – trató de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa amable- Estoy segura qué ganaras y podrás pedir tu deseo- de pronto todos comenzaron a especular sobre lo que pediría el mago esta noche.

-Aquí está su pedido- la mesera llamó la atención de todos los comensales.

-¡Aoko!- las facciones del mago se iluminaron de alegría- Pensé que hoy estarías en la bodega o ayudando en el escenario.

-Ya terminé con eso- le aseguró con amabilidad mientras dejaba el pedido y saludaba a todos en la mesa.

-Dinos Nakamori ¿Qué pedirás esta vez si ganas? – La curiosidad de Kudo como detective afloró.

-Solo lo diré si gano- dijo mirando con desafío al mago que también había estado esperando la respuesta ansioso.

-¿No me harás hacer nada sucio verdad?- la miró con picardía.

-Quien sabe. Tal vez incluso te termine gustando- le devolvió la broma con una sonrisa fácil- Tranquilo, prometo que no te dolerá…mucho- una sonrisa malévola se extendió por su rostro antes de retirarse a atender las otras mesas.

-¿Doler?- su cara se deformó de miedo imaginando las formas de tortura que Aoko podría haber pensado.

-Esa chica no es tan dulce como la pintaba Hakuba- el moreno sonrió divertido- me agrada, creo que deberías salir con ella Kuroba.

-Es bueno saber que tengo tu aprobación Hattori- respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Kuroba-kun?- la voz amable de Ran lo llamó- ¿Crees que ella no aceptará tus sentimientos?- Todos esperaron la respuesta del mago con interés.

-Yo…- se rascó desvió la mirada nervioso- Creo que ella solo me ve como un amigo- susurró mientras se hundía en su asiento.

-Eso no lo sabes ¿A caso le preguntaste? ...porque con honestidad, yo no creo que te vea solo como su amigo- los ojos del mago se abrieron llenos de esperanza.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – se alzó con renovado entusiasmo haciendo reír a todos.

-Creo que el mago por fin se enamoró-se burló el moreno

-Heiji, no lo molestes- su novia lo golpeó en el brazo dolorosamente, haciendo reír al mago- Dinos Kuroba- kun ¿podemos hacer algo para ayudarte?- ambas chicas lo miraron entusiasmadas.

-No se preocupen, solo debo rellenar este cartón- se los mostró con una sonrisa traviesa- cada casilla es un trago.

-Te daremos los nuestros- aseguró la chica de coleta alta.

-Eso es trampa Kazuya – se quejó el moreno.

-Tu también le darás los tuyos Heiji- lo amenazó pellizcándole el brazo. El detective terminó aceptando por su integridad física. Los cinco siguieron bromeando hasta que una ronda de tragos llegó inesperadamente a la mesa.

-Nosotros no pedimos eso- el detective miró a la joven de cabello rojo que los había recibido.

-Es cortesía de la casa- sonrió con diversión- te apoyamos Kuroba- dijo con entusiasmo- Y realmente espero que seas bueno en el billar, porque Aoko es mejor de lo que parece- dijo señalando la mesa del fondo donde la joven jugaba con una completo desconocido.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó más molesto de lo que quiso. Todos miraron con curiosidad el juego que la castaña ganaba sin dificultad.

-Otro cliente que busca desafiarla- sonrió divertida- Pero tu tranquilo, los chicos del bar y yo solo te apoyamos a ti- dijo indicando a Keiko la joven de coletas que estaba en la barra y a Daichi que ayudaba a la banda con el sonido. Kaito miró con disgusto al joven que trataba de llamar la atención de la castaña.

-Tu cartón ya está completo ¿no es así? Pues acércate, el juego de ellos ya casi acaba-uno de sus amigos lo apresuró. El mago saltó de su asiento en dirección a la mesa de billar, seguido de sus amigos y algunas personas del personal del bar.

-Creo que es mi turno- dijo tomando un taco entre sus manos- Veamos quien es el mejor esta noche, Aoko-chan.

-Bakaito, que susto me diste- sonrió divertida- Veo que trajiste a todo un equipo de porristas contigo.

-Tranquila Nakamori, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte a ti- los dos detectives sonrieron amistosamente haciendo que la joven sonriera amistosamente.

-¿Y que vas a pedir si ganas Kaito?- preguntó curiosa, el mago sonrió misteriosamente antes de posicionarse para jugar.

-Te lo diré si gano- _No perderé, sin importar nada_. _Necesito ganar_\- el juego comenzó con ambos castaños dando lo mejor de ellos. Los gritos de apoyo por ambos lados no se hicieron esperar con cada partida ganada.

-Nada mal Kaito- festejó la castaña uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Impresionada?- Presumió el mago. La joven sonrió de medio lado antes de hacer un movimiento elegante con el taco, dejando a todos deslumbrados y tomando la delantera.

-Tal vez- sonrió encantada- debo admitir que hace mucho no tenia un juego tan desafiante.

-Y aún no termina- le recordó el mago. Siguieron jugando y empatando continuamente hasta que el momento definitivo llegó.

-¡¿Siii! Felicidades Kuroba.

-No puedo creerlo- se quejó la castaña con los mofletes hinchados antes de suspirar resignada- Y bien ¿Qué es lo que deseas? - Actitud segura del mago de proto se tambaleó, pero al ver los profundos ojos azules de la chica mirándolo solo a él, entendió que tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad en mucho tiempo.

\- Aoko Nakamori- respiró profundamente mientras hacia aparecer una rosa- Ten una cita conmigo. Y me refiero a una cita de verdad, una con flores, cena y una que otra sorpresa- la joven completamente sonrojada aceptó la rosa ante todos los ojos curiosos.

-¡Kuroba! ¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo? – un joven rubio se hizo paso entre el público- ¡Tu!- indicó con odio al castaño.

-¿Hakuba?- susurró espantado antes de sonreír como un gato- Como siempre Tantei-kun, llegas tarde al robo- declaró lanzando una bomba de humo dejando a muchos impresionados con su truco y a muchos otros riéndose por el cabello rosado del detective.

-¡Kuroba! Estas muerto- fue lo último que escuchó el mago antes de desaparecer.

Por su parte, Aoko no entendió exactamente como había acabado en los brazos del mago, que la sujetaban estilo princesa mientras corría por la calle.

-Supongo que ya no es un secreto- suspiró risueño dejando a una anonada Aoko en el suelo- Lamento lo del secuestro- declaró en un tono que no sonaba a una disculpa sincera- Pero no me iba a ir sin una respuesta- la miró esperanzado.

-¿No se supone que estoy obligada por la apuesta?- pregunto un tanto divertida.

\- Preferiría que solo aceptases si eso es lo que quieres- la joven sonrió misteriosamente mientras observaba la rosa que aun sujetaba.

\- ¿Quieres saber que iba a pedir si ganaba? – el mago nervioso por su actitud solo atinó a negar con su cabeza- Iba a pedir una cita- susurró hundiendo su nariz en la rosa completamente sonrojada.

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó desconfiado mientras se señalaba así mismo.

-Claro que contigo, tonto ¿Con quien más? – preguntó divertida mientras tomaba una de sus manos y lo miraba con sus intensos ojos azules- Así que… ¿Adónde me llevaras? - preguntó con timidez.

-¿Por hoy?- preguntó reafirmando su agarre – A tomar una café. Mañana ya veremos que hacer- ambos se sonrieron con complicidad mientras se tomaban todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Parece un buen plan- alabó la castaña completamente dispuesta a seguirlo a donde sea que vaya. Kaito por su parte, sonrió inmensamente feliz como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y agradeció la suerte de haber conocido a una chica como Aoko Nakamori.


End file.
